DenNor - The Most Perfect Birthday
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Norway wants to make Denmark's birthday special like the other did for him. So he plans the perfect birthday for him...


**Happy birthday, my dear Denmark! So yeah, this is technically a continuation of my other DenNor, but it can be read on it's own.**

 **I don't own Hetalia :P**

* * *

Norway smiles softly as he wakes up, knowing what day today is. He pulls out his phone, texting a specific Dane, who's birthday is today. He smiles as he types an unusually sappy message for who he is and knows that the Dane will get it when he wakes up later. (He's likely to sleep in more considering it's his birthday.)

Norway stretches before getting ready for his day, making sure that his gift for the other is still waiting where he left it the previous night. He makes breakfast for himself and Iceland, eating quickly so that he can plan the day to make it special for his Denmark. He wants the other's birthday to be as special as his own was when Denmark confessed his feelings for the Norwegian.

They shared their first kiss that night and their relationship has become more caring and loving since that night. Norway hasn't choked Denmark as often as he did before, though he still does it when he gets really irritated at the other. But Denmark hasn't been annoying him as much as he used to.

He shakes his head when he realizes that he's been sitting there thinking about the Dane for a good thirty minutes. He sighs and checks his phone, knowing that Denmark is likely to reply to the text the minute he gets up, so he'll just have to wait for that to happen, but for now, he's going to plan the following day.

~To Denmark's House~

Denmark stretches slowly when he first begins to wake up. His eyes blink open and he reaches for his phone immediately. He smiles widely when he notices that he has a message from Norge.

 _Good morning, sleepyhead. I bet it's pretty late when you get this, but happy birthday, elskling. You are one of the best things that could've happened to me and I'm so glad that I get to have you to myself. You are the cause of the ice around my emotions melting and I couldn't be happier to get to call you mine…_

 _Okay, enough with the sappiness. Jeg elsker deg, Matthias. 3 Norway_

Denmark smiles widely at how emotional that response was before quickly texting him back, "Good morning, Norge. Thanks and you're super sweet! ^.^ Jeg elsker dig."

He gets up and starts getting ready for the day, having a feeling that the other country has something planned. He gets another text and it says not to eat just yet and Denmark looks curious at it, but nods. He finishes getting ready and Norway sends him a text of where they're supposed to meet. His eyes light up when he recognizes the address of his favorite Danish restaurant in Norway. His house here is close enough for him to walk there easily, so that's exactly what he's going to do. He grabs his scarf that's identical to the one that he got Norway for his birthday and wraps it around his neck, opening the door and leaving the house, locking the door before walking in the direction of the restaurant.

It doesn't take him long to arrive and he grins when he sees a particular blond haired man, running over to him, tackling him in a hug. Norway just grunts, before smiling faintly at the Dane in front of him. "Happy birthday, Matthias." He whispers, grabbing the other's hand with his own.

He leads the Dane into the restaurant and talks with the waiter about his reservation. The waiter leads them to a special table away from everyone else in the restaurant and Denmark's eyes light up. They both sit down and order their food, both of them knowing what they want already. They talk while waiting for their food.

The waitress arrives with their food before looking at Denmark, her smile going from polite to flirty. "Here you go, handsome." She purrs, winking at him, placing his food in front of him.

Denmark just sighs while Norway growls before clearing his throat. She looks at him, obviously irritated at his interruptance. He raises an eyebrow and she places his food on him before he crooks his finger at her, calling her closer. She moves close to him and he glares at her, causing her to attempt to move back slightly. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend." He growls the word my causing her to yelp.

She nods her head quickly and looks at him scared, "I'm so sorry, sir! I thought you two were just friends…"

He rolls his eyes before dismissing her, and she scurries back to the kitchen. Denmark looks at Norway with awe in his eyes. "That was great!" He announces before winking at Norway, "You look hot when you're jealous, Norge."

Norway blushes at that and looks down, "Um, right… Let's start eating, shall we? I have the rest of the day planned."

Denmark nods his head, "Sounds good!" They both begin to eat, Norway eventually becoming less embarrassed about his fit of jealousy when Denmark compliments it another time. The meal continues without any problems, the waitress remaining strictly professional from this point on.

They quickly finish their food and head outside, going to Norway's car. Norway opens the door for Denmark before going around to his side of the car. He buckles up before beginning to drive to his next destination. Denmark looks at him excitedly, "Where are we going?!"

Norway smiles, an exasperated smile on his face, "It's a surprise, elskling."

Denmark whines at that, "Aww… Can't you tell me?"

Norway shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the road, "Nope. That'd ruin the surprise."

Denmark whines again, looking at Norway with puppy dog eyes. Norway keeps his eyes firmly on the road, knowing that he'll melt and give in if he looks over at the Dane. "No. I'm not telling you." He says, "Besides, we're almost there."

Denmark perks up at that, not minding waiting the final few minutes. Norway pulls into the parking lot, parking his car in a spot near the entrance. He turns of the car and chuckles softly at how quickly the Dane gets out of the car. He gets out as well and walks over to Denmark, holding his hand out for the other to take. Denmark takes his hand and Norway walks them inside the building.

Denmark's eyes widen when they get inside and Norway leads them over to the counter, paying for the skates. Norway walks him over to the bleacher-like seating, sitting down and taking off his shoes. He looks at Denmark and smiles when he sees how excited the other is, "Come on, put your skates on." He says, gaining the other's attention.

Denmark sits down as well and they quickly put their skates on before walking out onto the ice. Denmark wobbles a little but quickly gets his balance, his body remembering how to skate even though it's been awhile since he's last done it. Norway grabs his hand and they start skating, occasionally showing off by doing various tricks. Denmark freezes when he sees Norway complete a triple axel before beginning a very fast spin, moving one leg out and getting lower to the ice.

Denmark didn't know that Norway was this good at figure skating and he watches the other do a few more tricks like this, occasionally ones that look super difficult to do. He eventually gets tired of watching and skates over to Norway, who has just come out of another spin. He looks at Denmark curiously when the other takes his hand. "Can I have this dance?" Denmark asks, playfully bowing.

Norway smiles and nods, "You may." They start dancing around the ice, causing the other skaters to look at them curiously. Denmark twirls Norway and they both start laughing, having too much fun to contain the sound. After dancing a bit more, he suddenly dips the Norwegian, leaning in and pecking his lips. They continue to skate/dance for a bit longer before Norway checks his watch.

He smirks when two hours have already passed, having too much fun to notice the passage of time. They have a few more hours before it's time for Denmark's party at Sweden's house, so they need to kill the time. Norway sees Denmark shiver slightly and suggests that they go to a cafe and buy some hot chocolate to warm up. Denmark agrees with that easily and they go back to the sidelines and take off their skates, turning them back in at the front counter. They go to Norway's car and Norway drives them over to a small cafe. They order their hot beverages and when they get them, head to a booth in the corner of the cafe to talk and warm up.

It's mostly Denmark who ends up contributing to the conversation, but Norway doesn't mind because he thinks the other looks really cute when his eyes are lit up in excitement that way. He lays his hand on the table, palm up, in a clear signal that he wants to hold hands with the other. Denmark notices this and with a small smile of his own, sets his own hand on top of Norway's curling his fingers around the Norwegian's. They sit like this for a solid hour, just spending time together and warming up from the two hours of ice skating.

Norway looks at his watch again and decides to just drive Denmark around the town for a bit to buy the rest of the Nordics more time in setting up the Dane's party. Denmark quickly figures that out and just enjoys the drive, getting to hold hands with Norway and talk semi-quietly. (It is Denmark we're talking about :P)

Another hour passes this way and then Norway drives over to Sweden's house, ready for the party. Denmark looks at him curiously, but Norway doesn't explain why they're heading in that direction, which causes Denmark to pout again. Norway arrives at Sweden's house and he gets out of the car and has Denmark open the door, knowing that the rest of the Nordics are planning on surprising him.

Denmark opens the door and walks forward before a loud, "SURPRISE!" is heard from Finland, Sweden, and Iceland. Denmark grins at that and looks around at how the party is decorated, happy to see a bunch of Danish flags. They quickly head into the dining room for dinner and dessert, consisting of danishes, and enjoy the company of all being together.

Soon, it's time for Denmark to open presents and they all usher him back inside the living room, where he's sat down on one of the sofas and they all bring their gifts to him. Finland goes first and hands the Dane a beautifully wrapped present. Denmark smiles at him before ripping off the paper. His smile widens when it's a beautiful photo album. He opens it and flicks through a couple pages, his smile growing softer when he sees some of the pictures that the other chose. He looks up at Finland and says, "Tak, Fin." Finland responds with a sweet "you're welcome."

Sweden silently hands his gift to Denmark, who takes it curiously. He removes the wrapping and looks at the gift with wide eyes. It's a block of wood with the word 'Denmark' written in a beautiful cursive handwriting in blue paint. In smaller letters under it the name 'Matthias Køhler' written in a blue print. The Danish flag is colored in behind the name and there are two holes from which a red, white, and black entwined ribbon is hung, making the gift able to be hung up on the wall. He nods his head at the Swede before saying, "Tak, Sve. It's beautiful." Sweden nods at that, a small smile appearing on his face at the compliment.

Iceland hands him his gift next and he opens it to find the newest video game that he wanted. "Wow! Tak, Ice!" He grins excitedly at Iceland, knowing that he's likely to spend the next couple days continuously playing this game. Iceland just shrugs, knowing that Denmark had told him at some point that he wanted that specific game for his birthday, so he bought it. He thought it was no big deal…

Norway steps in front of him and says, "My gift is two parts. You'll get the other later tonight." He sighs when Denmark wiggles his eyebrows at him, "No it is not sexual, get your mind out of the gutter." He says, choking Denmark for a few seconds due to his annoyance. Denmark just nods and Norway hands him the gift. He unwraps it and it's a plush mochi of Norway. He smiles and cradles the plush to his chest looking at Norway with happiness in his eyes. "Tak, Norge. It's great! I love him."

Norway blushes slightly before admitting, "I have a Denmark one at home… Estonia had them made for us and I just decided that we'd rather have our significant other rather than ourselves…"

Denmark smiles softly at that, holding his hand gently. "Well, it was a good decision, I love it."

Norway smiles sincerely at that and looks at his watch. It's still several hours until nightfall, so the other part of the evening will continue at that point. The party continues during that time period with them all having fun listening to music and talking to each other. Norway occasionally glances outside the window until he notices that the sun's about to go down. He walks over to Denmark, gaining his attention, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Denmark nods his head, "Sure! It'd be fun!" Norway nods at that and tells the others what they're doing and they all nod, completely fine with it.

Norway and Denmark get their coats and scarves back on (having taken them off before the party) before heading outside. Norway reaches for Denmark's hand and they set off, Norway leading them both to a clearing to watch the sunset. They quickly get there and Norway cleans the snow off of a rock for them to sit on and they both jump up on the rock, Denmark wrapping an arm around Norway.

They watch the sunset silence, just happy to be together. When it gets dark, Denmark makes to get up but Norway stops him. The northern lights soon come out and Denmark remarks, "Wow, they're prettier here than they are in my country. I can see why you wouldn't want to go in just yet!"

Norway smiles faintly at that and pulls his other present for the other out of his coat pocket, handing it over. Denmark carefully unwraps it and opens the box, smiling at the bracelet that's inside. There are charms to represent both of them, with small flags (both Norwegian and Danish) and small magical creatures to represent Norway, while little battleaxes and ships represent Denmark. He holds his wrist out to Norway before asking, "Help me put it on?"

"Of course." Norway takes the bracelet and wraps it around Denmark's wrist, easily clasping it closed. Denmark rotates his wrist slightly to hear the jingle of the charms hitting against each other, a big smile on his face. He turns Norway towards him, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the other. Norway moans slightly at the feeling, kissing back equally as passionate as Denmark is. Soon enough, their tongues are battling each other for dominance, Denmark quickly winning and exploring Norway's mouth. Norway mewls slightly at the feeling, wrapping his arms around the other, his hands going into Denmark's spiky, yet smooth, hair.

Denmark smirks against Norway's lips before his hand finds Norway's floating curl, beginning to stroke it softly, causing Norway to groan into the kiss. Eventually, they have to pull away to breathe and they stare lovingly into each other's eyes before they realize that they're getting cold. They quickly walk back to Sweden's house, holding hands. They hang out at the party for a little while longer before Denmark grabs all his gifts and Norway drives him home. Denmark invites Norway in for the night, which Norway's fine with since Iceland said he was going to see Hong Kong after the party, so he won't be at home worrying about him.

They spend the rest of the night together, Denmark even asking Norway to stay for the night, leading to them cuddling in Denmark's bed before falling asleep beside each other. One thing's for sure, Denmark is certain that this was the most perfect birthday he's ever had. Though that might just be because he spent it with Norway, but still…


End file.
